U.S. Pat. No. 8,936,628 discloses a sternal clamp assembly having a first sliding body member and a second sliding body member that are telescopically mated so as to be securable about a severed sternum. The first and second sliding body members are secured together by a suture that encircles the first and second sliding members. The method by which the first and second sliding members are secured together requires a part (i.e. suture) apart from the first and second members, and the time consuming and tedious task of carefully assembling the suture about the assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of assisting in securing together telescopically mateable first and second sliding members of a sternal closure assembly.